


Stick In The Mud

by RemisVelisque



Category: Eames - Fandom, Inception (2010), Inception (2010) RPF, Tom Hardy - Fandom, movie - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Arthur - Freeform, Concept, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabbles, Drama, Eames - Freeform, F/M, Love Story, Romance, Tom Hardy - Freeform, and then shit goes down, boy meets girl, inception soundtrack, joseph gordon-levitt - Freeform, leonardo dicaprio - Freeform, loud noises, might cause braindamage, us against the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemisVelisque/pseuds/RemisVelisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Inception, she finds herself wanting to escape into another, better world. This, however, brings her right into the path of Dominick Cobb and his team. Recruited without a choice, will she be an asset to the rest? Or considered a liability? Especially when fellow forger Eames has taken such an interest in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> this story may or may have not been inspired byu Dora The Explorer..   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYSl_1WSMjk

"Cobb won't be happy." a male voice muttered.

"Leave him to us."

"But-"

"We have an agreement, no?"

The two men remained silent.   
She glances quickly through the partially opened door, leading to the room the two men were seated.  
A tall and slender man stood up from the darkened lounge chair he was seated in, and did so to shake hands with a figure that had his back towards her.  
The only visible aspect of this stranger was that he had black hair, slightly turning grey on his sides.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The black haired man said.   
He stood up and gestured towards the door. 

She had to move quickly. With force she managed to push herself on top of one of the closets. It made a soft shrieking sound, but she had the darkness as her advantage.   
Her body pressed itself flat on top of the closet. She shouldn't be seen.  
The door opened widely and the slender man stepped through. She held in her breath in an attempt to make at least noise as she possibly could.

"He's a smart man, he won't be persuaded easily." Ugh, why couldn't they just leave, she thought.

"I'm aware." the other voice simply stated.  
He nodded and seconds later she was able to breathe again.

"Finally" she sighed.   
The man left the room. 

"Miss Healy?" the other man, still seated in the lounge room called. There was no way of him knowing where she was, but she cursed silently, knowing she'd been discovered.

"Busy!" she quickly calls back. This didn't go according to plan. 

She hears him chuckle softly.  
"I suggest you hurry up, security will be here in approximately three minutes." his footsteps were now audible.

"No need. It only took me two to get here in the first place." she jumps off of the closet and finds the man leaning in the doorway. He was asian, explaining the deep black hair.

"I'm aware of your abilities." he smiles. 

"That doesn't seem fair. I don't even know your name."

"Yet, here you are in my study... knowing every combination to every lock in this very room." his eyes gaze through the open space.  
"It seems you knew I was rich." his lips crept up into a smile.

"Maybe I just liked how pretty your house looked." she says while cocking an eyebrow.   
The old man was trying to distract her so the guards could come and get her.

"Pretty? Is that how you would describe my little castle? The one with over 200 guards to watch over it, day and night?" his eyes pierced through hers.

"Two minutes" she mouthes while holding two fingers up.

He chuckles again, then turns around. Before stepping into the other room he stops.   
"Those abilities, Miss Healy.." he lowers his voice. "I'll come to claim them soon." The door closed behind him.  
"I'll claim those stolen items as well if I have to, so you might as well leave them here." his voice calls through, from the other side.  
Unbelievable, she thought. 

\- 

As she made her way through the hallways, several guards passed, causing her to find cover.   
She presses against one of the walls and carefully follows them with her gaze. Those 200 guards seemed to be a lot more on the way out than they had been on the way in. She had no other choice but to... cheat a little.  
Focussing on the older man's appearance, she shapeshifted into him. She had the required documents, so it was time to go.  
She steps out of the narrow hallway and was immediately confronted by one of the guards.  
"Saito!" he said while raising his hand to his head.   
She had to improvise, so she nods quickly and made her way to one of the exits.   
Saito, then.. was that the asian man's name?


	2. Handsome Bob

She found the man she stole the documents for in a crowded little bar. He was sitting on one of the taller chairs, his body absently facing the bartender.

"I've already had three drinks... Three drinks! What took you so long, angel?" When he spoke, she realised two things.  
One, he was drunk. Second, she hated that nickname. Always had and always will.

"Things seemed to tangle up unexpectedly. Nothing I can't handle, of course." she says while settling in the chair next to him.   
He glances over her, his eyes scrolling from top 'till bottom, stopping at her legs. Bob, his name was, though everyone seemed to be referring to him as 'handsome Bob'.  
She couldn't agree.

"The files, please." he demanded. His hand was already leaping forward.   
_Greedy Bob_ might have been more acceptable as a nickname.

"I need insurance." she tells him. There was no one other in this world who she hated more than she hated Bob. But she didn't have a choice. He was one of the most powerful people she'd ever been acquainted with. She could try to escape him, but his men would find her anywhere. If only her father hadn't sold her to him.  
Her abilities were Bob's most precious possession. He wouldn't want to lose her, even if it meant trading her for all that is desirable in the world...

"One more deal, angel, I've told you before." Bob forcefully grabbed the bag she was holding in her arms.  
He took the documents out and threw the bag back at her.

"I'll be back in a minute." he said while moving up.

"Hold on, there's no way you're taking that from me without releasing me at once!" her voice raised, causing several other people at the bar to look up.

"You're causing a scene." Bob silently spitted at her. 

"Those documents have the same value of money as you gave my father years ago. Set. Me. Free."

Before she could place a hand on his chest to grab him by his tie, he had already taken her arm in his grip. She shrieks quietly, knowing that he'd only hurt her more if she made any noise.

"You're mine, meaning I'm the one who decides whether you're free to go or not." Bob hisses in her ear.

Her body was suddenly covered with goosebumps.  
"Meaning I'll never be able to get rid of you." she whispers.

He tightens his grip on her arm and moves closer.

"Trying to get rid of me after all I've done for you..." he traces her bare neck with his fingertips.   
When she turns her face into another direction he growls.

"Don't move." he commands. Bob leaves through one of the backdoors of the bartender's cabin. 

She traces the red marks he left on her arm. When she looks up, several men around her, sitting at the bar were eager to make their move. But they were hesitant. Bob was a very intimidating man.  
Her eyes darted elsewhere and landed on a gambling table placed in the centre of the room.  
Several of the African locals were playing roulette. One man stood out in particular. He graced the world with a beautiful sculpted face, piercing grey eyes with a hint of blue and a narrow nose that went well with his face. He had cheekbones that we devastatingly sculpted as well. Lightish brown short hair was combed back and sat in place neatly. Saving the best for last, he was also blessed with hull heart-shaped lips. What surprised her most, though, was the fact that he seemed to be staring back at her.   
The man repeatedly moved a pockerchip through his fingers, never dropping his gaze. _England_... she guessed. It would have been the only country capable of creating such a creature.

"You should come with me, pumpkin. I have some bandaids at my place. I'll take real good care of ya." her thoughts were interrupted by a drunk stranger now almost hovering directly over her.

"Unbelievable" she mumbles. 

"What was that?" the drunk asked.

"Nothing, I was simply stating that if I do decide to leave with you, we'll both be traced down and one of us will surely be killed.  
I'mm guessing it's you." she raises an eyebrow daringly at him and the drunk made his way back to his seat with defeat radiating off his shoulders.

"Could've just said no..." he mumbles while walking away.

When she looks back at the gambling table, her English friend was suddenly missing. 

"Your company doesn't seem to let you play with other men, now does he?" his accent startled her. She was right. England gained more of her respect.

"Let me offer you a drink so you can put some ice on that arm of yours." he had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, but it didn't decrease his speaking ability.

"That last guy left for a reason." she reminds him.

A smile crept on his lips as he turned to face her. 

"Nonsense. Bob is an old friend." he moves towards the bartender and orders 'the usual'. When he moved back she gives him a confused expression.

"Does that mean you come here often?" she asks.  
He nods shortly. 

"Then you know how dangerous he is." her hand clamps around the chair as she moves closer towards him. 

"My God, do I smell fear?" he smiles mockingly. 

"You'd lose the grin if I told you why. It's anything but funny." 

"I'd be most interested to hear about it." he says while intertwining his fingers in front of his face.  
He moves forward gently, when suddenly his eyes shot up and she felt Bob's hand on her shoulder.

"Eames..." he did not sound happy to see his so called 'friend'.   
Neither one of them did.

"I presumed you were-..." Bob started.

"Oh no, merely a little trip." Eames winks  
Was he provoking Bob intently!? 

"You should leave." Bob sternly demanded.  
At that moment the bartender handed Eames the drink he ordered. 

"Thank you very much." he told the bartender.   
Eames stood up, but before walking away he gave her the drink and quickly winked. 

Bob didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
